I have friends in empty spaces
by flyingvespas
Summary: Draco's POV, 6th Year AU. Draco Malfoy was finally back in Hogwarts yet he still felt terrible. He had a horrible plan of killing Dumbledore before killing himself. But what happens when someone tries to stop him from doing both? (WIP)
1. Chapter 1

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked me with a gentle voice. I really hate it when she uses that tone. She makes me seem like I'm some fragile piece of china. I couldn't let my Malfoy mask slip, I couldn't show how vulnerable I actually felt.

"I'm fine Pans, just a little tired," I lied smoothly. She seems satisfied by my answer. Truth is, I was upset. I'm finally back at Hogwarts after a horrible summer break. I became an official Death Eater and my left forearm was no longer bare. The Dark Mark makes me sick. Every time I took a shower, I tried my best to scrub it off but I couldn't. Of course I couldn't, it was fucking burnt on me. I didn't let anyone know how much I disgusted myself. I felt cheated. Mother said that I had a choice, but of course I didn't. Everyone had to listen to the Dark Lord. I was lucky he didn't torture me. I knew he sensed my reluctance but for some reason just kept quiet.

I excused myself before heading to my dormitory. Vincent and Gregory, my so-called friends, were afraid of me. I wish I had someone to talk to, someone that wouldn't judge me just because I'm a fucking Death Eater. Even Blaise and Theodore avoided me. I just need someone to talk to but nobody cared.

Maybe life would be easier if I was just someone else. Someone who had choices, someone who doesn't have to be a Death Eater in order to save his mother's life. I can't believe Father just let the Dark Lord crucio Mother, who kept screaming till she lost her voice. I couldn't let anything else happen to her. I have to kill Dumbledore so that my Mother won't be killed. I can't believe the Dark Lord ordered me to murder my own headmaster. I can't help but get this horrible feeling in my stomach every time I see that wrinkled face and twinkling eyes. I can't even imagine what it would be like to see those eyes no longer full of life.

Snape keeps on following me around and watching my every move. I could also sense someone else following me around but I can't see who. Merlin knows how much the experience of having the Dark Lord residing at my house taught me to always watch my back. However, I can't even be bothered. I know that once I fulfilled my task, I'll be seen as useless and might even be disposed. I can't help but wish that day will come sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 13th December. Every one was excited for Christmas. Even I can't help but feel quite pleased as I would be staying at Hogwarts. I knew only a handful of students who chose to stay which means that I could execute my plan without anyone disturbing me. I was brewing a complex potion that will slowly kill anyone who consumed it. I knew that it was quite easy to trace the potion back to me as it required my blood. Every night I would slip to the Room of Requirement to work on it. Tonight was no different.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw no one there.

"Malfoy," I heard someone whisper. I recognised that voice anywhere. I knew that it was Harry Potter but I couldn't see him anywhere. I heard him chuckle before seeing his head floating right beside me. I thought I finally lost my sanity.

"Relax, it's just an invisiblity cloak," he murmured. I turned to walk away from him but he suddenly casted a silent Petrificus Totalus on me. I thought he was finally going to make me pay for doing all the nasty shit I've done to him. I was terrified. If I didn't continue on my potion tonight, it will totally be ruined and render all my previous efforts useless. I tried to resist the curse but it was useless. I heard him whisper something before the surroundings started becoming blurry. The last thing I saw was aquamarine sparks before everything faded out to black.

* * *

Voldemort was casting the Cruciatus on Mother. I tried to yell at him to stop but I couldn't open my mouth. To my horror, I realised that my mouth was sewn shut. He was making eye contact with me the whole time while Mother writhed in pain. Tears streamed freely down my face and I was desperate to stop him. I saw Bellatrix cackling in the corner before she advanced upon me. I was bound and couldn't move an inch. She was coming closer and closer.

"Imperio!" she screamed, pointing her wand at me. The magical ropes bounding me suddenly disappeared but I still couldn't move. The stitches on my mouth vanished. I tried to run towards Mother but couldn't move my feet. A dagger appeared in my head and a voice in my head was urging me to throw it at her. I couldn't fight it at all. I threw the dagger in her direction and it went straight to her stomach. I felt as if I was the one stabbed. All I could hear was Mother's screams and Bellatrix's cackles. Father appeared out of nowhere and was looking at me with eyes shining with pride. However, he saw my tears and curled his lip in disgust before he slapped me in the face.

"MALFOY, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I heard Potter roar. I opened my eyes and realise that he was the one who slapped me, not Father. I was suddenly aware that I was bound to a bed in an unfamiliar room. I tried to resist the ropes bounding me but couldn't. The ropes started to cut my wrists and made it painful to continue. I started to scream hysterically, not caring that he was looking at me funny. After a few minutes, I finally gave up and fell silent. I was ashamed that Potter saw me in my weakest moment without my Malfoy mask. He was still looking at me intently, as if I was a fascinating piece of art in a museum. He then turned and walked out of the room, leaving me stuck to the bed without anything to fend for myself. He returned with a vial of purple liquid, which I recognised as Dreamless Sleep potion. Even though I tried my best to resist, he managed to force the potion down my throat. The last thing I saw was his green eyes before everything faded out to black, again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quite dark when I opened my eyes. I wanted to cast a Lumos but I couldn't move my arms. As soon as I saw the ropes bounding me to the bed, memories of last night came rushing back. I felt really hopeless. I fought back tears and tried to think of ways to escape. I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible and not be at Potter's mercy. I winced quite loudly when the ropes suddenly tightened, making it even harder to try and wiggle my limbs out of them. I saw something moving and realised that the Mudblood was also in the room. The lights in the room finally came on and she saw that I was awake.

"Don't even think about it," she growled and glanced at the ropes before leaving the room. I hear footsteps and saw Potter came in before locking the door with a few spells.

"Po.. Potter... Let me go," I rasped and tried to glare at him but I knew it was useless. He would never let me escape that easily, not after all the shitty things I did to him ever since we were eleven.

To my surprise, he Vanished the ropes. I wanted to run away but I knew it will be futile. I didn't have a wand with me and couldn't unlock the door without one. I didn't even have enough energy to stand up, let alone try to tackle Potter and snatch his wand. I sat up and glared at him. He appeared to be as exhausted as I was and looked even scruffier than he usually did. He was wearing the standard white button down and trousers but they were covered in dirt and lint. His usually messy hair looked even messier, making him look like he has a nest on his head.

"Look, Malfoy, I know you're up to something. You've been looking suspicious for weeks. I also know that you go to the Room of Requirement every single night and stay there for hours. What's your purpose there?" Potter asked softly, using a tone so gentle that it was unnerving. I kept my mouth shut and looked away. I was just stalling for time, trying to think of an excuse. I was caught red handed and was totally unprepared. I realised that it was Potter who has been following me all these weeks, using his invisibility cloak and trying to catch me doing something terrible.

"I.. I've been making potions as practice and doing extra revision in the room. I didn't want anyone to disturb me," I lied, trying to convince Potter that he was wrong and that I was innocent.

"Don't lie to me, do you think that I'm an idiot?" he asked in that gentle tone again, making goosebumps form on my skin.

"I'm telling the truth Potter, and I do think that you're an idiot," I tried to sneer but couldn't. I knew that Potter was powerful and dangerous. I wanted to provoke him and make him furious. Perhaps then he would kill me. Nobody would care anyway, since he is the Boy-Who-Lived and I am just Death Eater scum.

"I'm asking you one last time, what's your purpose there? Don't make me use Veritaserum," he snarled. His eyes bored into mine, showing the fury in them. I kept quiet and looked away.

He sighed audibly before taking out a small vial containing a clear colourless liquid. He casted a Body-Bind curse on me before I could react and forced three droplets down my throat. My mind was suddenly clear of all thoughts and felt the potion taking effect. I knew that it would be better to just answer the questions than try to resist the potion.

"Let me ask you again Malfoy, what were you doing in the Room of Requirement for the past few weeks?" he demanded.

"I'm brewing a potion," I immediately answered, trying to avoid the consequences of resisting the Veritaserum.

"What does the potion do?" he demanded again but there was a hint of curiosity. I tried to keep quiet but couldn't. Before long, a wave of nausea washed over me and I knew that it would only get worse if I didn't answer his question.

"The potion will kill make any person who drinks it," I finally said after a few minutes. My stomach was churning so much that I would definitely vomit if I tried to make any sudden movement. Potter seems shocked but recovered after only a second or two.

"Who is it intended for?" he asked, using that gentle tone of voice again. I couldn't fight against the Veritaserum anymore.

"Albus Dumbledore," I whispered.


End file.
